


Fears

by northside_serpents09



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mentions drinking, it hurt writing this, sorry for the heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northside_serpents09/pseuds/northside_serpents09
Summary: Hell in a Cell brings some fears to light.





	Fears

Hell in a Cell was the most brutal pay-per-view of the year. It changes superstars physically and emotionally. For the Four Horsewomen, it changed them emotionally. 

Becky and Sasha were up first. Neither women knew of the outcome of the match, asking Vince to keep it quiet and let them do their thing. Sasha went out first but not without a good luck kiss from her girl. Becky stood and waited. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Vince looking at her smiling. “Go out there and retain that belt champ.” Becky looked confused. “What do you mean?” “I mean, the outcome of this is you’re getting your title back. Sasha is losing.” Becky’s heart dropped to her stomach. She knew what this match meant to Sasha, especially after her returning. She went to rip into Vince when her music began. She didn’t have time. She had to go out there and beat Sasha. Her girl. Her girl that had been training for this match for an entire month. 

Shit. 

*25 minutes into the match* 

Chairs were everywhere. Tables had been broken in half. Both women were still going at it giving it everything they had. Becky knee in her mind that she had to end it soon. Sasha sat on the top turnbuckle of the ring as Becky met her there. She set up for the Bexploder and connected onto the pile of steel chairs. “This is it.” Becky thought. She turned right around and put Sasha into her submission move, the Dis-Arm-Her. Sasha screamed in pain as she tried every possible way to get out. Finally, after having enough, she tapped. Becky released her arm and rolled away from her. “Here’s your winner and STILL the Raw Women’s Champion, The MAN, BECKY LYNCH!!” The crowd went crazy. The ref handed her the belt and went to assist Sasha as the Cell lifted. Sasha rolled out of the ring and made her way up the ramp. She turned as the camera caught her expression on the titantron. She had tears running down her face. Becky glanced up and her heart shattered. Sasha walked behind the curtain as Becky finally made her way up the ramp. 

After taking pictures with fans, she went behind the curtain to find Sasha. She let everyone congratulate her and ran out of gorilla. She finally found Sasha but she wasn’t alone. Sasha was sobbing in Bayley’s arms. Becky stood frozen and out of sight of the two. Her heart shattered even more. She decided she had enough and ran off to her and Sasha’s shared locker room. She quickly gathered her things and wrote a note with tears in her eyes, apologizing to Sasha for being a terrible girlfriend and not telling her the outcome of the match. She gathered her bags and ran out to her rental car and drove off to the hotel. Once she arrived, she went to the front desk and asked for another room. After some convincing, the woman at the front desk gave her another room. Becky thanked her and went to her new room. Once inside, she curled up on the bed and began to sob. What was going to happen?

*Back at the arena* 

Sasha finally stopped crying and wished Bayley good luck and headed off to her locker room. At the door, she took a deep breath and walked in to find the lights off. Confused, she turned them on to find Becky’s things gone. She began to panic. Where’d Becky go? Her eyes searched the room until they landed on a note. She ran over to pick it up and her eyes filled with tears once again as she saw ink splotched in different places. 

Sasha,

You should’ve won. I’m sorry that I made you tap. A wave of selfishness took over me and I couldn’t control it. You deserve so much better. 

I’m sorry,

Becky

Sasha was sobbing at the end. She didn’t want Becky to feel like this. She just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was okay. She had to find her. She went to run out of the room when she ran into someone. “Hey babe, what’s the rush?” Charlotte. Sasha looked and saw that she was holding the Smackdown belt. “You won?” Charlotte nodded sadly. “Creative changed it right before Bayley went out. She’s heartbroken.” Sasha sniffled. Bayley walked in with bloodshot eyes. “Where’s Becky? I thought we were going to eat?” Charlotte rubbed her back and pulled her into her side. “Yeah, where’s out little leprechaun?” Sasha sobbed quietly. The girls quickly picked up on it. “Baby? What happened?” She handed them the note. “Bayley, go get our stuff and meet us at the car.” Charlotte said letting go of the hugger and replacing her with Sasha. Bayley nodded and ran off as Charlotte tried to comfort Sasha. “She ran away because of me.” Charlotte shushed her. “No baby girl she didn’t. I promise she didn’t. We’ll find her and we’ll make her better okay?” Sasha nodded and allowed Charlotte to guide her to the car where Bayley was waiting. “Everything’s going to be okay Sash. Just watch.” 

They arrived to the hotel and quickly grabbed their bags and headed to their shared room. “It’s going to be okay.” Charlotte reassured them. They slid the card into the door and unlocked it to find the lights off and the room silent. Becky was nowhere to be found. All three women began to panic. “Where could she be?” Bayley asked. Tears were running down her face. Charlotte shrugged, her own tears running down her face. “I don’t know but we’ll find her. Let’s go ask the front desk lady if she knows.” They gathered themselves and headed downstairs. 

After much convincing and an angry rant from Sasha, the woman let up and gave them a key to Becky’s new room. They all rushed to the floor and stopped in front of the door. “No matter what, we’re there for her okay?” Bayley said. The other two nodded as she slid the card in the reader. It clicked and they walked into a scene they weren’t prepared for. 

An already empty bottle of Proper No. Twelve sat on its side on the dresser. Becky laid passed out next to another half full bottle. Sasha gasped. Barely stood frozen in shock. Charlotte’s ocean blue eyes filled with tears. They had seen her bad before but not like this. Becky began mumbling in her sleep and all three women surrounded her bed. “No. Sash. Don’t leave. Not again. Please.” Sasha’s heart shattered. She was having a nightmare of Sasha leaving. Charlotte stepped up and began to gently stroke Becky’s hair. “Baby, Becks. Wake up. Please.” Bayley held Becky’s hand in order to ground the redhead. “You’re okay. We’re all here for you baby. Just please wake up.” Sasha began planting soft kisses on Becky’s face. The Irish woman stirred and began waking up. “Wha? Wha happened?” Her words slightly slurred together. She was still a tad drunk. “Baby. We’re here. We aren’t going anywhere.” Charlotte reassured her. Becky looked around to see Sasha and Bayley looking at her worriedly. “Baby, what happened? Why’d you leave the arena?” Becky looked down at her hands. “I got scared.” Bayley took her hand. “Scared of what babe?” Becky looked at Sasha guiltily and turned her gaze to the belt sitting on the opposite bed. The pieces clicked together in Sasha’s mind. “She was scared I was going to leave again. After I lost tonight.” Bayley and Charlotte looked back at Becky who stayed silent. Bayley spoke up. “Is that true Becks?” Becky sniffled. Sasha took this as her chance to straddle the redhead and lift her chin. She planted her lips on Becky’s and kissed her with every ounce of passion and love she had in her body. After a minute or so, they pulled away. “I’m not going anywhere Becky. Not till I have to retire. I can’t be away from you three that long again. I don’t want to be.” Charlotte wrapped her arms around the two. “You won’t have to Sash. Not again.” Bayley joined in on the hug pile. “Char’s right. You won’t have to. We’re the Four Horsewomen. Nothing can break us apart. We’ll always be with each other.” Becky looked at her girls. “Forever?” The other three smiled and in unison answered, “And always.”


End file.
